Mamo-chan forever
by Jupi
Summary: Sad.....it's about how Usagi can get along in life without TuxedoKamen and Mamoru.


Usagi held the phone to her ear shakely, wondering if Mamo-chan was back from America yet. It rang, and rang, and rang, till Usagi just hung up. "Why isn't he back yet? He said his plane came in at 2:00, and now it's 4:30!" She fell onto the couch and grabbed the remote for the television. She flipped till she came to the news.   
"We have bad news on the schedualed flight from America to Tokyo this evening. Flight 473 crashed into Okinawa, leaving 142 dead. 47 were injured…" Usagi leaped up. That was Mamo-chan's flight! " Oh my god," she said nervously. "I hope Mamo-chan was a survivor. I have to go to Tokyo Airport!" She dashed into her mom. " Mama-chan! Mama-chan! Mamoru's airplane crashed into the Japan! Mamo-chan might be dead for all I know! Let's hurry to the airport now!"   
Ikuiko gasped. " Usagi-chan, hurry tothe car! Get Chibi-Usa!" And with that they set off, worried, to Tokyo Airport, hoping Mamoru was only injured.  
  
Usagi lept out of her car with Chibi-Usa at her side. It was a horrible site, dead bodies, and ambulances all over the place. She saw women crying at the site of their dead husbands or children. Ikuiko ran over to a police man. " Have you heard any of a Mamoru Shields?" The police man nodded and walked the group over to a section of injured people. Usagi sighed. At least now she knew Mamo-chan was alive. The police man stopped, and Usagi gasped. In front of her was the dead corpse of her fated love. He had scars all over, and Usagi noticed that a piece of metal must have killed him; it was stuck in his chest. Usagi felt hot tears come to her eyes, and then she could no longer hold them in. She huggd Chibi-Usa, not wanting to see her future father dead.  
  
The day of the funeral was the saddest day of all time. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, Chibi-Usa, and the Tsukino family came. It was horrible. Rei confessed that she loved Mamo-chan too, like the love Usagi had for him. Usagi didn't blame her; he was the sweetest person they had ever met! After that day that Usagi saw Mamoru dead, nothing seemed right without him. Usagi hoped nothing would ever attack ever again, because she wasn't strong enough withour Tuxedo Kamen to help her.  
  
" Usagi-chan! Dinner!" called Ikuiko up the stairs. " C'mon! You haven't eaten since…. I won't mention it. You don't have to eat, but it's your favorite!!!" Usagi was on her bed, still having streaks of tears on her face. Luna scratched on the door, and Usagi leapt up to let her in. " Hi, Luna," said Usagi with a sniff. " Usagi-chan, something is happening to Chibi-Usa! She's….. dissappearing!" Usagi sat up. Oh, no, she thought, since Mamo-chan is dead, that means we don't have Chibi-Usa in the future, so she doesn't exist anymore! Usagi unlocked her bedroom door, and almost left without her brooch, but grabbed it off her bed before she left it. "Mooooommm!!!! Umm…. Chibi-Usa and I are busy right now, so don't come up! Please!""Okay, Usagi."  
  
Usagi dashed to Chibi-Usa's room. The little girl was on her bed, looking transparent, crying and holding a note. Usagi sat next to her. "What's wrong, Lil' Me? What's this letter?" Chibi-usa held it out. There was a picture of…… Neo-Queen Serenity! Usagi read the note. It looked like this:  
Dear Princess Chibi-Usa,  
  
It seems that your future father is dissappearing. Since Mamo-chan is gone, he'll be gone soon too. That means you better be careful. In case you dissappear, just call for Usagi. She'll help you. Just let me say I love you so much, and I always will. I'll see you soon, if you want to. Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge Be careful.  
Love,  
Your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
Usagi gave the note back to Chibi-Usa. " It's alright, Chibi-usa. Do you want me to get mom?" Chibi shook her head vigoriously. "No, she wouldn't understand. Just please take me to the arcade or something to get this off my mind and I'll be alright."  
  
Usagi walked to school with the other girls. It was the first time she went to Junior High since Mamo-chan died. "Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry," said Rei. " I don't know how I'll be able to get used to Mamo-chan not being around." Usagi felt tears stream down her cheeks. She said nothing. They were almost at Crossroads Junior High, when Rei stopped and closed her eyes. Makato stopped the other senshi. "Hey, Rei, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Rei opened her eyes. " I feel something very evil close by!" Usagi felt horror inside her. If it's an enemy, how could she kill it without Mamo-chan? The girls ran around the corner, and sure enough, there was a group of Diamons, about….. a thousand! Rei pulled out a iece of paper and shouted, "Aku Ryu Tai San!!!" It didn't do anything. Usagi couldn't move. She was scared stiff. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. " It's okay, Usagi-chan. You can do it!" said a soft, calm voice. And there, right next to her, was what seemed to be Mamo-chan's ghost. Then, Usagi wasn't afraid anymore. She grabbed her brooch, and cried, " Moon, Cosmic, Power, Make-up!" Then, straight after that, " Moon, Crisis, Power, Make-up!". She stood as the firm and strong Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice. It looked like the other senshi had already transformed. Sailor Jupiter lead the antenna out of her tiara and yelled, " Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!" Some of the Diamons died, but most of them dissappeared. " Now, it's my turn!" cried Sailor Venus, and then used "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Diamons died, of course, but one of them shot at Sailor Moon, seeing that she was the strongest. "That's it! I can't take that anymore! RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE REFORM!!" She spiraled and killed the rest of the Diamons. The Senshi congradulated Sailor Moon, and were wondering how she did it without the courage of Mamo-chan and Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi detransformed, and smiled. " His soul is still with me, and will always be." And with that, she went to her long boring day at school.   
  
  
  
Usagi walked on and on, down the forever seeming road home. She got in trouble again by Mrs. Haruna, for one sleeping in class, and two for being late. But two good things had also happened. She knew Mamo-chan was acually with her, and she got a 100% on her test! "Mama-san is going to be so happy!"   
She was near the temple when she saw the other senshi in a circle around Ami-chan. "I wonder what's wrong?" she replied as she ran towards them.   
Ami hugged Usagi. She was holding her mini-computer. Usagi wanted to see what was on it. But Ami was crying hard. "What happened?!" cried Usagi.  
"Chibi-Usa….Chibi-usa's dead."  
Everything stopped. The world seemed to stop all around Usagi. Chibi-Usa…… dead? It couldn't be.  
Usagi laughed. "C'mon you guys. Stop kidding me."  
Rei walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come…."  
Rei led Usagi to a room where Chibi-Usa was laying on a bed. It looked like she was transparent….. Oh no, thought Usagi. I forgot about Mamo-chan in the future! But it was too late. Usagi knew that if Chibi-Usa were dead, so was her future husband.  
Hot tears came to Usagi's eyes. She fell to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and expected to see Ami or Makato when she turned around, but she saw…….the same ghost from the other day! Mamo-chan was looking at Chibi-Usa, then his eyes fell to his side. A pink light flashed, and a ghost of Chibi-Usa appeared. The girl smiled, and waved. Mamo-chan looked at her and smiled. "Never be afraid, you'll see us again, and it's not that far away. We'll be back soon…." He said, then they dissappeared. "Wait!" cried Usagi. "Don't go!! Please…"she pleaded. Then Minako gasped. Usagi turned to the bed, and the remains of Chibi-Usa's body flew to the door in a frenzy of moons and stars. The girls ran to the door and followed it, and saw it camly float away to the crescent moon in the sky. "I won't be afraid, Mamoru……" said Usagi softly. "I won't be afraid, my daughter…."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



End file.
